The Observer
by GalaMD
Summary: Era el Observador del detalle más nimio. SherlockPOV, sp Escándalo en Bohemia, El Signo de los Cuatro H/I, W/M, H/W bromance


**Fandom: **Sherlock Holmes (Book!Canon, pero no dejen de visualizar al cast de la peli de Ritchie xDDD)  
**Disclaimer:** Todos suyos, sir ACD; yo sólo juego con ellos. Un poco.   
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Drama. Angst. POV.  
**Personajes:** Sherlock Holmes. S/W bromance, a pinch of Holmes/Adler.  
**Spoilers: **Escándalo en Bohemia - El Signo de los Cuatro**  
Dedicatoria:** A **hellopinkie** por su apoyo incondicional, por ser la best OTP evah y leer incluso cuando no es su cup of tea. A Almu, por ser otro rayito de luz en mi día a día ;) A **sara_f_black** y **ocsarah** por el desvarío y la elucubración constante, por enseñarme a apreciar un pairing a través de sus comentarios, su crítica y su maravilloso fic.

**Resumen: **_Era el Observador del detalle más nimio._

_

* * *

__Cold is the water  
It freezes your already cold mind  
Already cold, cold mind  
And death is at your doorstep  
And it will steal your innocence  
But it will not steal your substance_

_But you are not alone in this  
And you are not alone in this  
As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand  
Hold your hand_

**(Timshel – Mumford and Sons)**

_Siempre había sido observador. El Observador del detalle más nimio._

_Desde que dispuso de la facultad de concentrar la atención en su entorno y de interaccionar con él, sus primeros recuerdos – clasificados y archivados en los anales de su impecable memoria – derivaban de observar comparativamente que la tonalidad de carmín barato en el pliegue del cuello almidonado de la camisa de su padre era el mismo que el de la doncella que le servía el té y le guiñaba el ojo cada mañana. _

_Observaba todo y a todos, y también a sí mismo. Fascinado con las líneas rojas que, como vías de ferrocarril, traqueteaban y escocían entre sus omóplatos cada vez que su padre, frustrado y exasperado, arremetía contra él. Obcecado en la idea de que arrancándole la piel a tiras podría librar a la carne de su carne de aquella vergonzosa y descarada actitud._

_Tenía seis años cuando el cabeza de familia decidió que, definitivamente, el aire del campo le hacía bien. A él y a su pobre madre enferma, poco apta para participar de la pompa y circunstancia de la sociedad londinense. Presos en rincones opuestos del cottage familiar, aquella reclusión le hizo independiente de todo contacto humano y debía agradecer a ese tiempo que sus habilidades fueran afiladas hasta los límites insospechados que le permitían ejercer su labor hoy. _

_Pronto aprendió a discernir palabras a partir de los cuchicheos que hacían eco en el pórtico de la iglesia, en los establos donde pasaba horas volcado en diferenciar los acentos de los hombres del servicio o las razas de los caballos o la procedencia del heno, los complejos nombres latinos de las flores que brotaban cada primavera en su abandonado jardín inglés._

_Con igual rapidez se hizo experto en descifrar las crípticas puñaladas que los adultos insertaban a traición en el diálogo con sus semejantes, los giros sombríos que envenenaban la invitación más solícita o el cumplido más adulador, mientras seguía observando en concentrado silencio la verdad de la miseria humana en la mirada ida de su madre. _

_Le huían, como una peste terrible e incurable. Unos por lástima, otros por miedo. Aquel niño era antinatural, debilucho como un fideo, discreto, callado, que sólo jugaba con un viejo microscopio y canturreaba para sí en francés cuando nadie más en aquella casa hablaba el idioma. Con ojos de un gris acero tan frío y seco que pervertían la ilusión de inocencia que le otorgaban sus facciones infantiles, curvilíneas y rubias, ninguna mano le ofreció nunca caricias. _

_Y por eso, desde esa aséptica distancia de seguridad, podía observar el mundo y a sus habitantes como lo que realmente eran. Veía nítidamente a través de ellos, se hundía en la profundidad de sus defectos hasta destapar los más oscuros pecados que se afanaban por ocultar entre el artificio, la hipocresía y el secretismo del ámbito rural, ese verde countryside que tanto enorgullecía a su patria. _

_Calculaba, medía, devoraba libros polvorientos llenos de fórmulas químicas y aritmética, y sólo cuando las palpitaciones en el pecho le dejaban sin aire y el pulso le latía entre las sienes se refugiaba en la música. Y tocaba, y tocaba, y tocaba, con los pies colgando de la altísima butaca, a duras penas alcanzando los pedales del piano que adornaba, de otro modo mudo, el salón deshabitado. _

_Al principio, en el patético e iluso candor infantil, esperó – no, deseó – que aquel llanto melancólico perfecto despertara del letargo a la única persona que le quedaba en aquel mundo de decadente ostentación. Su madre nunca acudió a la llamada. Reconocía las notas y tarareaba, con timbre aún angelical, glorioso, antes de volverse a encerrar en sí misma o reír y retorcerse entre las sábanas de su dormitorio conyugal. _

_Luego…se disciplinó a tocar sólo por el único placer de perderse en las teclas, para ocupar su cerebro y sus manos, para no escuchar las acusaciones ni los gritos, para no sentir el eterno avance del reloj antiguo en el rincón, ni lo fúnebre de sus campanadas cada hora._

_Un día – gris como cualquier otro – su madre amaneció muerta. No faltaron luctuosos cortinajes negros prendidos de los ventanales que habían sido su féretro en vida. Le vistieron con la ropa de los domingos y una corbata negra cuando le llevaron a dar su último adiós. Aún recordaba cómo el doctor Miller esquivó su mirada al entrar y retrocedió para fundirse con las sombras del rincón. _

_Recordaba el amargo aroma a almendras que le hizo arrugar la nariz al inclinarse a besar la pálida, fría y marchita frente de quien una vez había tenido belleza como para incendiar la creatividad de los artistas que llenaron de sus retratos las galerías de aquella casa._

_Entonces se volcó en Shakespeare hasta memorizar el último punto y coma de Hamlet. Descubrió sentirse cómodo bajo la piel de otro. Sisaba prendas del ático, del polvoriento armario de su madre e interpretaba papeles de los grandes dramas frente al espejo._

_Hasta que fue descubierto in fraganti por su tutor particular. Su padre bramó palabras demasiado duras para los tímpanos de cualquier criatura normal de aquella edad. Aquella función privada fue la última gota que colmó el vaso. Habían retrasado aquel momento todo lo posible, ya que su padre se preocupó bien de que no entorpeciera la carrera de su primogénito y favorito. El que no era una niña malhecha sino el orgullo y la dignidad de los Holmes. Pero sólo quedaban unos meses del curso hasta que su hermano marchara a Eton._

_Rumbo al exclusivo y severísimo internado masculino, sólo sintió los hematomas por todo el cuerpo cuando los baches que el carruaje encontraba de camino le hacían dar saltos en el asiento. No se quejó ni una sola vez, absorto en contemplar el mundo a través de la ventanilla._

Un suspiro elegante y femenino le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Desvió unos segundos – en un movimiento imperceptible – la vista de las adoquinadas calles, recortadas entre la bruma y la noche, para fijarla en sus acompañantes. Reparó en que la pareja se había aproximado – el vaivén del carruaje, la inercia de la ansiedad – desde los extremos hasta el centro del asiento situado frente al suyo. Su viejo colega John Watson daba rienda suelta, de forma enteramente subconsciente, a sus dotes de donjuan. Con el semblante sobrio de respetable caballero inglés que avalaba su status como veterano de guerra, de un modo casi torpe, trataba de distraer a su dulce cliente con la colorida narración de sus aventuras. La pose de la joven apenas se había relajado pero se esforzaba por sonreír amable ante los intentos del buen doctor.

Pero el fondo de la cuestión era otra. Los dedos de la mano derecha de Watson, eficientes y casi tan meticulosos como los suyos, tamborileaban nerviosos sobre la rodilla de ese lado – deliberando, era obvio, si sería demasiado atrevido apretar la blanca mano de aquella mujer para reconfortarla, mientras que la izquierda se aferraba como una garra en torno a la empuñadura de su bastón, clamando justicia y entrega a la misión de proteger los intereses de aquella desconocida.

Cerró los ojos, para no caer en el agujero negro de la irreflexión. No. Desde luego que no podía ser resentimiento aquella turbidez que llenaba su mente al observar las acciones del noble Watson o al pensar en los irremediables ideales románticos que plasmaría como hazañas heroicas en sus notas publicadas. Quizás la sutileza de su compañero dejaba que desear, pero no sus intenciones. Consideraba digno de admiración que un hombre fuera capaz de llevar el corazón prendido de la solapa de su chaqueta y conservara la mente lo suficientemente activa y alerta para no sucumbir a las infinitas debilidades de la humanidad, como Watson lo hacía.

Él sólo se había permitido llevar enganchado un soberano a su reloj de bolsillo (comprado, no heredado) y guardar a buen recaudo una fotografía deslustrada que no hacía honor al original.

Y mientras tanto, con cuánta pasión y cuánto coraje conseguía convivir y mantener a raya aquel hombre al que hubiera podido llamar sin dudarlo, si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias y él un hombre como otro cualquiera, hermano. Y qué endebles, por tanto, las líneas de sangre que encadenaban a los seres humanos y les hacían enterrar raíces en terrenos yermos.

Recordó el súbito acceso de ira en el saloncito común – rostro encarnado, voz grave, amenazante y herida a partes iguales – cuando Watson canalizó sus frustraciones por el abuso que hacía de la bendita heroína hacia otro tema más personal y doloroso. En unos segundos se armó de valor para arremeter contra él, para buscar una excusa más válida con que justificar la explosión: la indignación que naturalmente debía derivar de la creencia equívoca de que él había jugado sus cartas con crueldad, con conocimiento de antemano sobre las circunstancias que rodearon la muerte del mayor de los Watson.

Fascinante. Qué liberación esa conciencia emocional, para disfrutar del sentimiento o sufrirlo, incluso.

Mas todo eso le estaba vetado al gran Sherlock Holmes, y lo aceptaba porque no conocía otra forma de ser o vivir, manteniendo el delicado equilibrio de su psique perfecta y su ingenio. Había hecho votos hacía tanto tiempo que, aunque era un especialista en detectarlos y leerlos a la perfección en los individuos que se cruzaban en su camino, el padecer esa vorágine, esos impulsos, esa emoción… le hubieran hecho cómplice de la humanidad. _Au revoir_, a la objetividad y eficiencia de su infalible método.

Después de todo, el mejor detective del mundo no era más que un mero Observador.


End file.
